


The One Where The Sheriff Knows Before They Do

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Derek loves Stiles, John knew about the supernatural, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, but they don't do anything about it at first, he lets derek move in, john treats derek like a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff knew about the supernatural because he was friends with Talia Hale. After Derek identified Laura's body, he took Derek in for a bit. He treated Derek like a son and after a while, Stiles and Derek really got to know each other. (i suck at summaries and titles sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Sheriff Knows Before They Do

**Author's Note:**

> based on a combination of two prompts i got 
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are my own

The Sheriff and Talia Hale were good friends back when Talia was alive. She was having trouble with a rouge omega one time and desperately needed backup. She didn’t know what to do and took a big risk by telling John Stilinski about werewolves. 

John was a little freaked out at first but after he got over the initial shock, he was more than ready to help. The Hale family was always helping out at community events and they were a great family. John promised that he wouldn’t tell Stiles about any of this, only confiding in Claudia. 

After half of a body was found in the woods with wolf like claw marks across the body, John immediately knew that it was a wolf attack. He tracked down Derek, who had just come back to town a week ago. Derek identified the body as Laura’s and the sheriff felt sorry for the kid. He had no one and was planning on continuing to live in the burnt out shell of his childhood home.  
John invited Derek back to his house, telling him he could stay there for a few nights until he got a living situation sorted. 

Stiles was at Scott’s house, freaking out over their encounter with Derek Hale. He knew of Derek from before the fire but he was a bit too young to know him that well. His only conversation with Derek had consisted of Derek growling at them that they were on private property before stalking off back into the woods. 

Stiles was sure Derek was a werewolf too and was probably the one who killed his sister. He was going to go back to his house that night to tell his dad to take Derek into custody because he was most likely guilty. 

Stiles walked in the front door and heard voices. He followed them to the kitchen where he saw his dad and Derek sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a beer. 

Stiles was speechless. Mr. ‘this is private property’ was sitting at his kitchen table. How was Stiles supposed to talk to his dad about this now when the man in question was sitting right there. 

“Oh Stiles,” John said, noticing his son’s presence. “This is Derek Hale. I used to be friends with his mother and he’ll be staying with us for a few days up in the guest room. Derek, this is my son Stiles.”

“Yeah um..we’ve uhh…met.” Stiles sputtered out. 

John gave him a questioning look, waiting for him to explain more but Derek spoke up instead.  
“He and Scott were in the woods this morning and I ran into them.”

“Stiles son, have something to tell me? Why exactly were you and Scott in the woods?”

“We were looking for his inhaler that he lost a couple nights ago when we were out in the woods looking for that half of a body and-“ Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. His dad didn’t know Scott was there that night and Stiles felt like a dick for bringing up Derek’s dead sister, in front of him. He looked down at his feet, waiting for someone else to start talking. 

“Ok well, we’re gonna have to talk about that later. But for now, go set up the guest bedroom please so Derek can get a good night’s sleep. He’s been sleeping in his old house but that wasn’t acceptable so he needs a warm bed and a proper meal tonight. Which reminds me, you’re helping with dinner tonight.”

Stiles slowly made his way upstairs to set up the room. Possible murderer Derek Hale was sleeping in the guest bedroom that was 2 feet away from his room and he was paranoid. He texted Scott asking him to spend the night so he could protect him from Derek.

Dinner that night was a big awkward but the Sheriff and Derek seemed to have enough to talk about. They talked about Talia and the rest of the Hales, what Derek did in New York, if he went to school or not, and what his plan was now that he was back. 

Derek was planning on staying around until he found out who murdered his sister but after that, he wasn’t really sure. 

“I don’t really have any friends and I don’t have any family left so I’m not really sure. I might stay here. I know Scott might need some guidance now that he’s a new werewolf and I should find out who bit him. This is Hale land so I should probably be protecting it or something.”

Stiles was freaking out because he hadn’t told his dad about Scott but when he glanced over his dad, he was just nodding his head. 

“Dad um so about Scott…”

“It’s ok Stiles. I know. Derek told me.”

Stiles nodded his head, looking back down at his dinner, trying to distract himself. The rest of the night passed in silence for the most part but Stiles could tell that Derek was just happy to be eating a home cooked meal. 

Scott came over that night and ran into Derek in the hallway before bed. They glared at each other before going into their rooms. 

“Stiles man. Why is Derek here again?”

“Apparently my dad knew his mom and he was living in that burnt out shell of a home which apparently is unacceptable so now he’s here. I’m sure he’ll leave soon. Also after tonight’s conversation at dinner, I don’t think he was the one who killed his sister. Plus he said he’d help you control your new wolfy powers if you want. He seems decent so you should probably take him up on it maybe.”

The next day, Stiles and Derek were alone in the house because John had left for work already.

“Sooooooo Derek. What’s up?”

Derek just glared at Stiles because it was obvious he was reading the paper and eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Okaaaay. Never mind then.”

They sat in silence as they finished their breakfast. Derek got up and went upstairs. He changed into workout clothes and left the house, heading down the sidewalk to get started on his morning run. 

Scott eventually made his way downstairs and sat at the kitchen table across from Stiles. 

“So, where’s Derek?”

“Just left for a run. He had on shorts and a tight tank top and I gotta say Scott, it wasn’t a bad look on him.”

“So, got a crush on your new house guest huh?” Scott smiled. 

“Not a chance. I still have my 5 year plan for Lydia maybe I’ll see how that goes.” 

The day passed with not much excitement. Stiles got started on that weekend’s homework and Derek just sat downstairs and read a book. 

The sheriff took the boys out to dinner that night. They walked into the restaurant and got a booth where the sheriff took one side and Stiles and Derek ended up sitting next to each other in the tiny booth. 

“Derek, I found a big loft out by the preserve. The building is empty and I can pull some strings and get you the building. It’d be a good place for you to live. It’s secluded and you have the woods right there incase you need to wolf-out of whatever it is that you do.” 

“Oh. Thank you sir. I’d like that. I’m not really sure if I’m staying in town but if I do, I’d appreciate that a lot. Thanks.”

“No worries son.”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat. His dad called him ‘son’ all the time and it made his heart twinge when someone else called him that. He liked John though so he didn’t mind him calling him that.

That night at dinner they enjoyed their food and got into a debate about who is better, the Mets or the Dodgers. Stiles was Mets all the way while John and Derek were team Dodgers. 

By the end of the night, Stiles was really warming up to Derek. He may look gruff and scary but he was really a great guy. He was kind and a little bit funny, and extremely hot. He may have to reconsider his crush on Lydia and start focusing his attention on Derek. 

After that, Stiles and Derek spent a lot of time together. Derek would take Stiles out to the park and practice lacrosse with him, Stiles would go with Scott while he and Derek trained and practiced Scott’s new abilities and skills. 

They had a friendship growing and it was nice. Stiles always had Scott but since Allison came to town, Stiles was sort of left behind in the dust. It was nice to have Derek there to keep him company, even if it didn’t seem like Derek was too happy to have Stiles there. 

After finding out that Peter was the alpha and taking him down, Derek became the new alpha. He turned Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, forming a little pack. They all got along really well and even liked spending time with Stiles’ friends group. 

In the end, Derek and his betas, Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Stiles were a pack. They spent all their free time together learning to grow as a pack and work together. 

They worked together when they found out there was a kanima in town. They took turns patrolling the city to find the creature and keep the city safe. 

The night of the lacrosse game was when it all went down. Stiles ran out onto the pool deck to see Derek cornered by a lizard like creature. He made a loud nose as a distraction and it worked. The kanima stalked towards Stiles and Stiles did not think this through. Before he knew it, Erica was there distracting the creature again and Derek had run towards Stiles, standing in front of him to protect him. 

It all happened too fast and the kanima had nicked the back of Derek’s neck, paralyzing him. Derek ended up in the pool and Stiles dove in right behind him without any hesitation.  
Stiles help Derek up as best he could but his horrible fear of drowning was nagging in the back of his mind. 

He dropped Derek to swim over and grab his phone to call Scott. 

“Scott I need help! We’re at-“

“Stiles not now! I’m at Allison’s and her family is getting to know me over dinner. I’ll call you back later.”

Stiles dropped the phone and dove under the water to grab Derek. They finally resurfaced and Derek started to cough up the water. 

“Stiles what the hell was that? I could have died!” 

“I know I’m so sorry I needed to try and call Scott but he’s not coming and no offense dude but you’re heavy and I’m about to have a panic attack in the water so…”

“It’s fine Stiles I know you were trying to help. At least the kanima isn’t coming in the water.”

Derek tipped his head back a bit and roared. 

“Dear god Derek warn a dude before you yell in his ear!”

“I was calling my pack. Hopefully they heard my call and someone will show up to save us.”

Scott and Erica and Boyd were there soon, Erica and Boyd taking care of the kanima while Scott pulled the boys out of the water. 

After that night’s events, Stiles and Derek were quiet on the drive back to the Stilinski house.  
After Derek debriefed John on the situation, he went upstairs. He heard John run up the stairs and go into Stiles’ room, pulling his son into a big hug and whispering how much he loved him. 

Stiles was all the sheriff had left and Derek left bad that Stiles was involved in all this supernatural stuff because if anything happened to Stiles, John would be all alone. 

Sure Derek was alone too but he had a new pack now and the thought of involving the Sheriff’s son in all this made him feel bad. John had been nothing kind to Derek. He housed him and fed him and cared for him more than anyone had since his own family died. 

That night, Derek kept an ear open for anything suspicious and also to listen out for Stiles.  
It was 2am when he was woken up to the sound of crying and whimpering. He got out of bed and slowly pushed the door to Stiles’ room open. 

Stiles was curled up on the side of his bed, crying and gasping for air. Derek made his way over slowly, putting his hand on Stiles’ arm. Stiles slowly turned around, tears still falling from his eyes.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I’m f-fine. Sorry if I w-woke you up,” Stiles gasped out between breaths. 

“Stiles, c’mon. What’s wrong? Was it a nightmare or something?” 

“It’s nothing D-Derek. I’m sorry if I woke y-you up.”

He tried to roll back over but Derek’s grip on his arm was preventing him from doing so.  
After a few more moments of silence, Stiles finally spoke. 

“You died. I had a dream that you drowned in that pool and it was my fault.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say because no one would really be sad if he died so he wasn’t sure why Stiles was. 

“Hey no it’s ok. Look, I’m right here. We’re ok. You can back for me just in time and I’m ok.”  
Stiles sniffled a few more times. 

“I just… you’ve become a friend to me and I care about you and if you died I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Stiles actually cared about him. Over the past few months he had a developed a small crush on Stiles but didn’t think Stiles cared about him too. Derek was too grumpy and broody and no one really liked him. 

Derek nodded his head and was getting ready to stand up and go back to his own room. 

“Wait no please stay. Just until I fall asleep. If that’s ok….”

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Derek got into bed with Stiles, keeping their hands interlocked while they cuddled up to each other.  
After that, Derek and Stiles only got closer. 

They would spend almost every moment together and Derek helped Stiles through his panic attacks that he would get after bad nightmares. Stiles also helped Derek. He would walk with him around town and get him used to being part of society again. 

Stiles got Derek a job at the local bookstore and Derek managed to get Stiles good enough at lacrosse to play in a few games. They were walking through the park one evening, getting some fresh air. 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles started. 

“Yeah Stiles?”

“I um…you don’t hate me right? I mean I knew we spend a lot of time together but I figured that was just because you lived in my house and felt like you owed my dad for him taking you in.”

“Stiles, I don’t hate you. Believe it or not, I really like spending time with you. Being with you makes me forget about all the bad things that have happened in my life. I don’t feel so bad when you’re around.” Derek bumped his shoulder against Stiles’, smiling softly at him. 

“Oh. Ok yeah. Cool. I like being around you too.”

They ended their walk by stopping by the ice cream stand and getting dessert before turning around and heading back to the house. 

A week later, Derek announced he was moving out. 

“Sir, I really appreciate you taking me in and keeping me around for this long but I don’t want to overstay my visit anymore. I’d like to take you up on your offer to get the loft, if that’s still possible.”

“Derek, son. You haven’t been an inconvenience at all. Please don’t feel that way. But yeah, I can get you that loft still. I hope you’ll continue to stop by for weekly dinners. I know Stiles is gonna miss you. Have you told him yet?”

“No. I wanted to talk to you first before I told him. I don’t know how to break it to him.”

“Yeah, good luck with that son,” the Sheriff said while patting Derek on the back before leaving the room.

Derek was pacing in front of Stiles’ door and Stiles’ got fed up after a few minutes so he opened the door. 

“Derek, can I help you or are you just planning on pacing enough to put a hole in our floor?”

“Stiles. Oh. Um….”

“C’mon Derek, we worked on this. Use your words.”

“I’m leaving. I mean, I’m moving out. I feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome here and I think it’s time I live on my own.”

“Oh…….” That was all Stiles said. His heart was breaking at this news. He knew Derek wouldn’t live here forever but he wasn’t ready for Derek to actually leave. 

“Yeah. So I just wanted to tell you. I’ll be at that loft your dad mentioned so I won’t be too far away and I’m still coming by for weekly dinners.” 

“Yeah. Ok, cool.”

After Derek left his room, Stiles broke down. He was well aware that Derek could hear him crying but he didn’t care. He didn’t realize just how much he cared about Derek but now that he was going, it really hit him. 

He loved Derek. Derek was the first person to really care about him besides Scott and he loved having Derek in his life. 

A week later, Derek had packed up his minimal amount of possessions and moved to the loft. The pack helped him out and bought him new furniture to make the loft more of a home.  
After the pack had left, Stiles hung around a bit longer. He sat on the couch as Derek said bye to the last few people to leave. 

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“What’s up? Why haven’t you gone home yet? Not that I don’t want you here or anything.”

“I don’t know. I just…it’s gonna feel weird going back to the house without you there. So I don’t want to leave yet.”

“Ok. So, want pizza? There’s still some left over if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

They sat at Derek’s new kitchen table and ate the rest of the pizza while they talked. As the years went on, Derek and Stiles only got closer. Stiles was sure that he was absolutely in love with Derek but he didn’t say anything about it. He couldn’t afford to lose Derek in his life so he didn’t tell him about his feelings. 

Derek on the other hand was sure that he was in love with Stiles. As Stiles got older and more mature, his body filling out, he turned into the guy that Derek had always wanted. He knew Stiles was still too young for him. He was only 17 but he wasn’t going to take any chances, especially with the Sheriff being Stiles’ dad. 

For Stiles’ 18th birthday, the pack threw him a surprise party at the loft. The whole pack was there and it was just a small party but it was perfect for Stiles. He didn’t do well in big crowds and he liked his small group of friends. 

After a night of endless eating and drinking, most of the pack started to go home. Stiles hadn’t thought this through and he wasn’t sober enough to drive home. 

“Derek. I hate to ask but I think I need you to drive me home. I can’t drive and my dad’s on shift and everyone else already left so…”

“You can stay here tonight. I know how much you love taking naps in my bed so my birthday present to you is that I’ll let you spend the whole night sleeping there,” Derek smirked at Stiles. 

Stiles drunkenly smiled back, making his way upstairs to Derek’s room. He walked in and fell face first onto the bed, star-fished out, taking up the entire bed. 

Derek walked in a moment later. 

“Stiles c’mon move over. If you don’t I’ll just lay on top of you and you might suffocate to death.”

“Fine,” Stiles groaned. “You’d never suffocate me to death, you like me too much.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

Stiles didn’t hear that last part, only moving over enough for Derek to get into bed. Derek turned over, pulling Stiles close to him. He liked the feeling of Stiles nice and warm, close to him. 

Stiles woke up the next morning alone in the bed. He could have sworn that Derek was holding him all night but he was alone now. 

He slowly got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He saw Derek in the kitchen putting together two plates of breakfast. Stiles sat down at the table as Derek brought him his breakfast. 

“Happy Birthday Stiles.”

“Thanks Derek. Seriously thank you. For everything. Not just the party and the breakfast and the comfortable bed, but for the past few years. You’ve been a constant in my life that I didn’t know I needed.”

“I’d do anything for you Stiles.”

They talked while eating and they loved how comfortable they were with each other. Stiles was thinking about confessing his feelings now but he wasn’t sure if he should or not. He and Derek were best friends and he didn’t want to mess it up, especially now that they’d gotten even closer over the years. 

Stiles was getting ready to leave later that afternoon when Derek spoke up.  
“Um so I have something I want to tell you. I’m in love with you. I think I have been since you were like 16 but yeah. I just wanted to tell you that.”

“You what what huh WHAT. You love me? Me? Are you sure?”

“Yes Stiles I’m sure. You’re so kind and loyal and brave and beautiful and you’re everything to me.”

Stiles’ mouth gaped as he stared at Derek. He knew he should say something back but he just couldn’t. 

“Ok. Yeah well….now that that’s out in the open I’m just gonna…yeah. Pretend I never said anything.” Derek awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot. Stiles still hadn’t said anything so he figured that Stiles didn’t feel the same way. 

“Oh wait no I love you too. Like a lot. I didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you but I do.”

Derek made his way back over to Stiles, cradling his head in his hands and leaning in for a kiss. Derek softly held Stiles’ face while Stiles’ arms made their way around Derek’s back. When they pulled back, they both had big smiles on their faces. 

When they told the sheriff, he just smiled. 

“What dad why are you smiling?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how Melissa owes me $20 now.”

“Uh why?????” Stiles questioned. 

“I knew you two would end up together once you turned 18 and she thought it would take you two longer to get together. I had my money on the very day you turned 18 and I was right.”

The two boys just looked at each other and laughed. It was good. They were together and happy and loved not only by each other but by the pack and the sheriff and it was everything they ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
